


All I Ever

by MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: May progress to a higher rating later on, There will be detailed gore and mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD/pseuds/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD
Summary: He was so close, but he’d tripped on a rock, a rock of all things. He watched the explosion envelope them in a loud, quick movement as the fires billowed out into a relatively small mushroom cloud. It caused such a commotion that three days after his recovery, the biggest figures of the Justice League show up at his front door, asking questions about who this Phantom was and what his motives were for killing his family. Danny, desperate not to break and spill all his information, choked out, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” and closed the door in Batman’s face.This was a mistake.





	All I Ever

He was so close, but he’d tripped on a rock, a rock of all things. He watched the explosion envelope them in a loud, quick movement as the fires billowed out into a relatively small mushroom cloud. It caused such a commotion that three days after his recovery, the biggest figures of the Justice League show up at his front door, asking questions about who this Phantom was and what his motives were for killing his family. Danny, desperate not to break and spill all his information, choked out, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” and closes the door in Batman’s face.

This was a mistake.

Several months pass without show of Phantom, as about four months after he’d been investigated, the Guys in White had shown up at his door guns blazing and nets at their sides. Soon enough, he found himself dazedly being hauled into what seemed to be a rather decent facility, one he noted as the rather cliche laboratory. However, his opinion quickly changed as he rode the express elevator down to the lowest levels, ears popping from the depth he was traveling. 

He’d heard of aliens, sure, and always pondered their existence and was utterly fascinated by them, but this? This was a new, strange hell that was unleashed upon him. The walls were coated in red spongy flesh, and he could only assume it was a weird alien mold that had clung- grown? - to the walls, egg sacks pulsing visibly behind large bulges. 

He gaped openly at the sight, not paying attention to the muffled sound of the people in white discussing something behind him. He froze as one of the smaller aliens stepped into view, followed by someone they called ‘Guardian’. Some guardian, He thought to himself quietly, glaring at the pair. The gnome-like alien just stared back blankly.

A circular steel door clicked and slid apart, complete with the eerie fog that you’d find in movies that Danny found a little over the top, but he soon learned that it wasn’t fog but frozen air - it was absolutely freezing inside. There was a wall with glass separating the other half, and the door was quickly opened and he was thrown in, tripping over his own chains as he stumbled inside and promptly fell on his face. 

Well, he thought, This is my life now. While he should be terrified, he felt relatively numb, as he had ever since the Nasty Burger incident, instead staring blankly through the window at the conversing scientists that occasionally glanced back at him, one of them offering a stomach curdling smile that made him shy back. He knew he wasn’t going to like this, to say the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is SUPER short, but only because I'm getting into the swing of things - there's more to come.


End file.
